


【卜洋】婚姻不谐

by zoraxin



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 07:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17935757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoraxin/pseuds/zoraxin





	【卜洋】婚姻不谐

今天早上起来胸部一阵闷闷的疼痛，因为涨奶这个事连扣衬衫扣子都变得费劲起来，李振洋套了件厚重的皮夹克来掩盖住那隆起明显的胸部。

 

由于工作繁忙，周一至周五的白天孩子都会被送到婆家照顾，那里有他婆婆专门请的乳妈，这就使得刚生产完不久的李振洋频发涨奶现象。他年纪尚轻，身体素质也棒，奶水一直充盈而饱满，这本来对孩子对自己来说是一件好事，现在却把他折磨得不行。

 

想来李振洋本可以在家先坐上两个月的月子，享受着他丈夫给他请的专业月嫂的细致服务，但耐不住他争强好胜的性格，生完后第三天就复工了。本来分化成欧米伽他就觉得是自己人生一大耻辱，还要他被当成重点保护对象呵护着，简直是比酷刑还要令人难以承受的事情。

 

不过比这更令李振洋更难以承受的事情还在后边，例如他此刻持续闷疼不下的乳腺，甚至已经不能承受住那件的皮夹克的重量，压在胸口上都有一种窒息感。再这么下去自己连注意力都无法集中，更别说好好工作了，李振洋只得赶忙跑到洗手间去把皮夹克褪到肩膀，顿时胸部感受到了释放的轻松。

 

可接下来要怎么办呢？说实话李振洋上网搜索过不少这方面的知识，涨奶的话可以自己把奶水挤出来。他在家不是没这么试过，但动作之耻辱怎么能在公司洗手间里做出来？万一半路进来人怎么办？李振洋无奈地把头靠在墙上，不知所措。

 

此时洗手间的门被哗地一下推开，吓得李振洋赶紧作势要再套上皮夹克，看清来人后才停下动作。虽然在这人面前表露出任何弱势的姿态都是对自己自尊心的一种考验，但这么些日子了表现出来的还少吗，涨奶这种小事就别为难自己在他面前掩饰了吧，不然最后苦了的只有自己。

 

卜凡进门即落锁，一点不拖泥带水地上前，一只手三下五除二解了李振洋的衬衫扣子，伸进去整个手掌包裹住他一侧饱满的乳腺，轻轻捏了捏。

 

“这么大了都。”

 

他轻声呢喃，像是总结陈词，指腹在乳尖上稍作揉搓，尖端的小米粒立刻冒了出来。

 

“你，干什么？这是在公司，你疯了吗？”

 

李振洋大惊失色，抓住卜凡在自己胸口作怪的大手，奈何特殊时期的他这个力气恐怕连只猫都斗不过。卜凡故意气他似的，另一只手箍住他的脑袋和他来了个深吻，同时开始揉搓另一侧的乳腺。

 

“我是你老公，你说我干什么？”卜凡笑着说，透着一股魅力十足的欠扁劲儿，“还有我是公司的老板，我想怎么疯就怎么疯。”

 

说完扒开李振洋的衬衫，张口含住了那被搓至嫣红的小樱桃。挺立着的乳首非常便于出水，不出两秒就被卜凡吮吸出了些许奶汁。

 

“啊……”

 

受到的刺激不小，李振洋背一弓把下巴磕在了卜凡的头顶上。他越吸越大力，李振洋能感觉到自己的乳汁正潺潺地流入他的口中。这种羞耻感，简直比被他摁在床上操还要羞耻，因为他这是在帮你，你没有一点理由推开他，你只能眼睁睁看着他占着自己的便宜，完事了还得感谢他。

 

“每天都涨得疼？”

 

卜凡喝了好一会儿，李振洋的乳腺终于瘪下去一些。他松口，讨好地舔了舔那被自己蹂躏过度的小樱桃，抬头关切地问李振洋。

 

李振洋咬着下唇点了点头。

 

“以后到公司先来我办公室一趟。”

 

“行行……你停吧……我，我还想留点晚上喂宝宝……”

 

眼见着卜凡又去照顾那一头的小樱桃，上口就喝了一嘴，李振洋有点为自己儿子感到不值了，这本该给他的奶全被他爸喝去了。

 

卜凡对他这么护崽有点惊讶，当初刚怀上说什么也要打掉，现在倒是在妈妈的角色里出不来了？他抵住李振洋的额头邪笑道：

 

“那小子在他奶奶那边不知道受的什么皇帝待遇呢，与其关心他，不如关心关心他爸？”

 

他啄了一口李振洋的唇瓣又接上：“我可是工作忙得好几天没喝过奶了。”

 

不等李振洋反驳什么，卜凡继续嘴上的动作，变本加厉地发出色情的啧啧声。

 

“你……啊，我……”

 

李振洋羞得直往后退，可惜被一堵墙坚实地挡着，再怎么退也是无果。卜凡上手按住他的蝴蝶骨，软乎的身子立马向前呈现出一个弧度，他的手隐在皮夹克下，现在看起来就像李振洋在主动送上自己的胸部给他吮吸。

 

不同于女性浑圆的乳房，李振洋的则是山丘状，在一个男性欧米伽身上不会那么突兀，倒是舔了别样的性感。这让卜凡一度失神，就快要忘了他是为什么在帮李振洋催乳，一开始只是帮他的娇妻缓解涨奶的苦楚，现在则完全是自己的恶趣味在作祟吧。

 

“啊……嗯……别，别捏……”

 

有什么能比李振洋娇喘着将手指插进自己发间更令人振奋？卜凡不住挤压着乳晕周围的白嫩肌肤，腥甜的汁液一股脑地涌进口腔，美味地比任何营养品都能缓解他连日工作的疲劳。

 

干脆放弃了无谓的挣扎，李振洋就这么抱着卜凡的脑袋看他像个婴儿似的吸食着。有什么办法呢，他是你老公，以后再迎来发情期也还是要找他解决的，现在这点小事还有什么不能忍的呢……

 

想到这李振洋就止不住地感到绝望，本来以为自己长大以后必定会分化成阿尔法，不知道哪个步骤出了错竟然变成欧米伽，还跟他这辈子的死敌卜凡在自己发情期到来不明所以的情况下发生了多次关系导致怀孕。对方开着一溜儿加长版林肯迎娶自己的时候，李振洋简直想一头撞死在轿车门上。

 

既然是死敌，他跟卜凡的婚姻必定不会非常美满。他婆婆喜欢他喜欢得紧，表面上为了让老人家开心二人也演得很恩爱，事实上在家都分房睡。

 

至于两个人为什么不和，原因还真挺幼稚的。卜凡是低李振洋两届的学弟，一进大学便初露锋芒，在各项活动中都拔得头筹，把李振洋这个无人不知的风云学长的士气都压下去几分。不知不觉二人开始了明里暗里的较量，从成绩比到桃花，性别觉醒这个事自然也要比一比。

 

彼时他们都被外界猜测肯定都会分化成阿尔法，两人还较真地比赛过谁能更先取得一个欧米伽的欢心，一度水火不容，不是你死就是我活的关系。卜凡，祖辈世世代代都是阿尔法，将来也会成为一个阿尔法是毋庸置疑的事。李振洋嘛，虽然不知道他什么家庭背景，但看他什么都争当第一的劲儿，一看就是阿尔法该有的魄力。

 

结果大家猜中了卜凡却没猜中李振洋，他奶味的欧米伽信息素钻进自己鼻子的那一刻，卜凡是慌的，说实话他也从没想过自己一天到晚想着要扳倒的恼人学长竟然是个欧米伽。

 

关键是那诱人的奶香引发了自己信息素的爆发，卜凡不是自制力差的那种阿尔法，可他此刻却不想控制自己。他邪笑着扑向浑身高热的李振洋，觉得还有什么比被自己的死敌操到哭更令人耻辱的事呢，等他意识清醒了一准能气死。

 

果不其然，李振洋第二天就去寻死了，一个人跑到天台上要跳下去，幸好被卜凡百米冲刺赶到现场把人抱了下来。卜凡心情也没好到哪儿去，他没想到这哥哥被自己操了一顿就要死，是得多恨自己才会这样，他有点受不了李振洋床上床下的巨大反差，明明叫的欢实的也是他，宁死不再让自己碰一根汗毛的也是他，可真是跟自己刚认识他时那副趾高气昂的模样一样令人不爽。

 

怀抱着某种不正常的报复心理，卜凡一次又一次地侵犯他，还不准他离开自己视线，直叫李振洋崩溃地快要疯掉。发情期的神志不清尚可蒙蔽，清醒意识下的欢爱实在叫李振洋难以接受，那浪叫着摆腰的真的是自己吗？

 

后来怀孕了，卜凡更是挑战自己自尊心的下限。无微不至地伺候着，好声好气地哄着，半夜甚至会趴在自己肚子上听胎动。明明是为了羞辱自己才如此表现，他知道他越温柔，自己就越恼火，放佛已经是他生命里不可或缺的一部分。

 

之前种种底线已经被他挑个遍，产后被直接归入他的公司也就没那么难以接受了，奇怪的是他给了个不小的职位，好像是在刻意满足自己那蠢蠢欲动的事业心和居高不下的自尊心。

 

恼火……恼火又……心动。李振洋各方面已经大不如前，他身上欧米伽的特质已经越发趋向完备成熟，多工作一会儿就会感到疲惫困乏，脑力也在下滑，总是不注意地犯一些低级错误。即使这样卜凡也让他带领各种项目，还安慰他说哺乳期过去之后就会变好的。

 

“你今后一定会是顶级优秀的欧米伽。”

 

他总是翻看着自己送过来的成果这样说。是说给李振洋听的，但却是低声呢喃。也是，这样太温情的话不适合他们，更不适合面对面说出口，就这样心照不宣地听过就可以了。

 

见他没有什么多余的意见，李振洋退几步准备出他办公室，不想被他叫住。他以为自己又犯了什么错误连忙凑到卜凡跟前，然后背在身后的手被抓到身前被迫抹上护手霜。

 

“你看看你，倒刺这么多也不知道拔一拔，孩子的皮肤是很娇嫩的，你这样可能会刮到他的知道么？”

 

冷不丁被这么训了一下，李振洋突然心气不顺起来，他本来就不像女人注意这些细节，每天还要为他的公司忙前忙后，哪有什么心思管这些东西？

 

“那你去娶个知道抹护手霜的老婆好了。”

 

李振洋闹别扭地把手抽出来，眼睛看向别处。卜凡则笑开了，手追过去握住他的指尖抹匀白色膏体。

 

“你承认自己是我老婆了？”

 

李振洋语塞，气结地瞪住卜凡，看他两个嘴角翘到天上去。

 

“没事我就先走了，宝宝还在家等我。你最好也早点回来，别老是工作连自己儿子都不要了。”

 

“好。”

 

不再理会卜凡笑开花的脸，李振洋出了公司大门打车准备回家。卜凡就跟在他后面，但李振洋从来不坐他的车回家，就算是这种前后脚的时间差。

 

知道他在自己身后不远处，李振洋进了家门便没关门，换了鞋去找儿子，可是每个房间都找过了却不见影。正好卜凡进来了就赶忙去问他，谁成想被他突然怼在墙上封住了嘴唇。

 

李振洋没有反抗，任由他换着各种角度亲，这个吻跟之前的大不一样，带着浓浓的思念和爱慕，唇与唇之间每一次辗转摩擦都充满了眷恋。产后他没跟卜凡发生过一次关系，想想他这个傲人的阿尔法憋到现在也是辛苦，李振洋竟心生一丝心疼来。

 

“你耍什么花招？”

 

等他亲够一轮，李振洋平静如水地问他。

 

“我跟妈说今晚不用把孩子送回来了。”

 

卜凡边说边抽皮带，言下之意非常明显。

 

“不行！”李振洋忙掰开他凑过来的脑袋，“说好到我发情期才能做的，你不能食言。”

 

“什么行不行。”卜凡一张脸冷了下来，“那我怎么办？”

 

“你，你可以去找别人。”

 

气氛一瞬间down到冰点，李振洋自己也不忍去看卜凡面色铁青。其实依李振洋现在的力气，就算卜凡强上他也没有办法，但是他知道卜凡一般情况下都尊重他，便大胆说出拒绝的话。

 

“你再说一遍，李振洋。”

 

卜凡气息危险，贴着李振洋的身子开始解他裤子，一系列动作做得不容反驳。

 

“我，我再说一遍怎么了？你，你还能揍我不成……唔……”

 

李振洋眼神闪躲，他也知道自己今天难逃一劫了，但就是嘴上不想认输。被惩罚似的啃了好几下，期间李振洋的外套被褪了去，裤子也被扒到屁股下边。

 

“我没有家暴倾向，不揍自己老婆。”卜凡声音低沉，“但是我可以用下面揍你屁股。”

 

话音刚落，卜凡把李振洋翻了个身压在门上，一边搓着那细嫩的臀瓣一边揉开臀缝将自己的硬物抵在了穴口。

 

很明显卜凡憋着一股气，定是被自己刚才的话气到不行，气到发疯才没有像往常那样住手。要是还能恢复到从前互相扭打在地上的那种揍就好了，现在不论是被他温柔地操还是霸道地干，李振洋的左心房都止不住地悸动，甚至此刻他还在想自己是否话真的说得太出格，而不是想怎样逃离。

 

成熟欧米伽的身体很快显出特性，柔软而富有弹性的甬道自行吸纳着外来物，一张一合地好不动人，不一会儿就全部吃下。说要揍，卜凡也不舍得一开始就用猛劲，缓缓推拉了几下后才开始发力。

 

氛围开始变得淫糜暧昧，先前的口舌之战敌不过肉搏的刺激，一时间房间充斥着二人粗重的喘息。随着撞击力道的加重，李振洋整个人贴在门板上，胯又被卜凡拉回去猛烈抽插，到后边他只得脑袋抵门撅着屁股。内壁高烫发热，卜凡那根巨物的脉络都随着每一次进出清晰烙印在自己的身体里，引得李振洋终于止不住呻吟叫喊起来。

 

“你到底在忍什么？”

 

卜凡附身咬住他的耳廓，怒气还未消声音都哑了不少。只要是在李振洋清醒状态下发生关系，他总是一副隐忍的模样，明明发情状态下是那么……那么……那么依赖自己，难道欧米伽在发情的时候真能分化出另一个人格？

 

“你不仅讨厌自己欧米伽的身份，也讨厌我，更讨厌跟我生的孩子吧？”卜凡看他不给任何反应，连抑制不住的呻吟又压低了几分，顿时没了感觉，挺进最后几下射完就出来了，“你早说啊，发情那几次你抱着我喊小凡，我还以为你也喜欢我，我以为你总是拒绝总是不开心可能是还不能接受自己欧米伽的身份，只要我够爱你够对你好你就可以慢慢适应。可是现在看来问题源头不在这里，是你根本不喜欢我。”

 

“你爱我……你为什么爱我……”李振洋就着趴在门上的姿势一动没动，不整的衣衫也没心思理，“我又不漂亮，又不听话，又不温柔，一个欧米伽该有的东西都没有，你为什么爱我……”

 

“你那么帅，那么优秀，为什么要喜欢我啊？你身边那么多可口的欧米伽，哪一个不配你？”

 

不知道这哥哥到底在讲什么，那染着哭腔的声音让卜凡知道事情不是他想当然得那么简单，他掰过李振洋的膀子搂在怀里。

 

“你是不是对自己有什么误解，洋洋？”

 

李振洋濡湿的睫毛刺痛了卜凡的心，他捧着那张脸终于把心境全部吐露：

 

“我爱你，不是因为你是欧米伽才爱你。我早就喜欢你了啊，我也是后来才知道，可是从你那次狠揍我的那一刻起，我就喜欢你了……”

 

“你怎么能那么说自己，把我勾地魂都没了，你怎么能说自己不漂亮……”卜凡又把人抱紧了几分，“我不需要你温柔，也不需要你听话，我需要你也爱我……”

 

一串真情告白弄得李振洋有些懵，脸火辣辣地烧了起来。他不知道作何反应，那种一举将卜凡占为己有的快感又涌上心头。他从来不敢太过得意，觊觎卜凡的欧米伽数不胜数，自己何德何能可以占有他这一生，之前又与他有那样多的嫌隙，能够接纳自己可能只是一时兴起，或者是享受那种征服了对手的快感吧。如果太沉浸于他的攻势中，哪天他撇下自己都不知道找谁去哭。

 

怎么敢轻易喜欢他，分化前嫉妒他比自己高比自己帅，分化后这些却都变成了赞叹，或许之前的嫉妒也是别样一种赞叹。这样明显的心境变化令李振洋焦虑敏感，深陷深深的不自信中。

 

“你能分化成欧米伽，是老天眷顾我，这样我能亲吻你进入你，我们还能拥有孩子，这样的美事我以前想都不敢想。当然……”卜凡露出迷人的笑容啄了口李振洋的朱唇，“你要是分化成阿尔法，我一样上你，总之无论如何我都要拥有你，知道了么洋洋。”

 

惊诧于这人直白的话语，李振洋娇羞地撇过头不看他。

 

“你呢……”卜凡拽住他卡在腿间的裤子，缓缓向下拉至脚腕，然后亲亲他的膝盖示意他抬脚，“你到底喜欢我吗，哥哥？”

 

卜凡没有抬头，他也不敢抬头，怕听到看到什么不好的结果，直到李振洋抬脚自己蹬掉了裤子。卜凡喜出望外，站起来打横抱起李振洋往卧室走去，压到床上就是一顿狂亲。

 

他不渴求李振洋能立刻言语回答他，只要对他的感情稍作回应即可，然而李振洋超出了他的预想，一场唇齿厮磨中竟分不出谁占上风。

 

“怎么宝贝儿，在床上也要跟我比么？”

 

卜凡扒了他的衬衫彻底把人剥光，两只手不断在细腻的皮肤上游走，分开两条笔直的长腿长驱直入。

 

李振洋果真是顶级欧米伽没错，产后的甬道更为潮湿温暖，顶弄几下便出汁水，简直像一个暖和的汤泉，热情款待着那根鲁莽的巨物。以柔克刚，在吸附与摩擦中柔化了一切颤动。

 

“哼……我才不会这么轻易地输呢……”李振洋被顶得一颤一颤，“你小子赢了这么多次，这下该换我了。”

 

这只小野猫搂着脑袋啾了自己一口，紧接着卜凡感觉下身一紧，肉柱被重重夹了一下，这刺激逼得卜凡伏在李振洋身上低吼出声。

 

“待会儿输了可别哭啊。”

 

卜凡笑着起身，提枪开艹，那攻势可是比以往任何一次都要猛烈。但李振洋沉浸在情欲中的身体完全承受得来，生完孩子好像更耐操了，确实哭了没错，是爽哭的，每一下都爽到脑壳顶。

 

“洋洋，我们，我们再生个女儿吧……”

 

卜凡在临射之前在他耳边呢喃，回答他的只有李振洋一声高过一声的浪叫。


End file.
